New Neighbors
by Komamura's son
Summary: Routine can be dreadfully boring sometimes, but is the price of excitement too much? Kid often find himself thinking that after first meeting his new neighbors, the Smith family. Just another strange bunch that plagues his sanity. But having an unpredictable life isn't all that bad. Or is it? Depends on how you see it. Warning: No plot/crackish.
1. Chapter 1: Neighbors

**Time for the introduction of Kid's new neighbors. I hope everyone will love the fun/random/crackish antics of the story that has little to no discernible plot. Remember, all this is in Kid's point of view. Also since it's a reset universe of the DWMA Rants, you don't really need to read them to get anything in this story.**

**Disclaimer: People with a sane mind would not want this story to ever become canon.**

* * *

It was a typical day for me, enjoying a good book while drinking some coffee. It was basically daily routine for me to enjoy the silence of the Gallows Manor when Liz and Patty left to shop and or hang out with the other girls.

I took another swig of my coffee, to which I quickly put down due to loud knocking. I can't help but sigh from having to put the book down, but I was glad to have a break from the routine. Don't get me wrong, it's nice when you don't have to second guess every moment of your life, but when everything gets too predictable... It just gets painfully boring.

After opening the doors, I stared at older man standing taller than me. He was nicely dressed, and to my liking, his clothes were kept nice and balanced. Though I dread to say the same couldn't be said for one feature, his hair was parted to the left despite his facial features being nicely symmetrical. Though he appeared tired due to stress lines underneath his eyes.

"May I help you sir?" I asked, it had just occurred to me that I have never seen him around Death City before.

"I'm here to let you know that me and my family have moved into the home across the street." He stood to the side and pointed at an apartment, though I thought it was strange, I never knew that it was up for sale.

"Oh, well welcome to the neighborhood." I gave him a soft smile and reached out for a handshake which was quickly returned. "My name is Death the Kid, or Kid for short."

"Paul Smith, though I need to warn you about my family..." He trailed off, that's odd, he seemed to be so stoic and calm before now. "My younger brothers and sister are very... wild, I thought it was best to warn you as soon as poss-" I stared in shock as man crashed out a window and fell onto the streets, the shattering of glass causing me to worry for his safety. I was mortified to see it was the same apartment that Paul said his family was currently living in.

"Um... I'll take it that he is one of your siblings?" Before the man could answer another person jumped out the window, though this one appeared to do it on his own accord and only to meet up with the other quicker. This young boy was laughing and even helped the fallen man up, their laughter seeming insane due to the whole context of crashing out a window, second story window I might add.

"So that's what happens when you double kick someone doing a handstand!" The young one stated happily, grin being unnaturally wide. It is beyond me why anyone would ever use double kick and handstand in the same sentence. Or why they would ever test that question.

"Those are my brothers..." Paul explained, now I can see why he has stress lines, he has to deal with that rowdy bunch. But for some reason I have a faint familiarity with that... Oh yes, Patty and Black*Star, now I see why I sympathize with him. "The young one with black hair is Roy, and the redhead that fell currently popping his back is Keith."

"Hmmm..." I can't exactly put my finger on it, but they seem so unremarkably familiar to me. Why am I having these sudden nostalgia? Oh, of course, Stein spoke of new students, how could I be so forgetful? "Well, as much as I want to check on them to see if they're fine, I must head back inside now." I honestly did not want to get stringed into their antics, I already have to deal with that _'assassin' _I don't want to have more ruffians ruining my day.

"I understand, and don't worry much about Keith, believe it or not, that's not the first time he was kicked out a window that wasn't set on the ground level." At this point, I had made it my mission to completely avoid them. If that's a usual everyday thing, I want no part in it.

"Right, I hope your family adjusts nicely to Death City." I gave a smile and walked back inside, getting a nod as Paul walked back over to his home as I closed the doors. I took a breath of relief as I went back to my book, forget what I said earlier about predictable being boring. If I have to deal what something like that on a daily basis, I'd sooner throw myself at the Kishin unarmed.

Just as I licked a finger and turned the page, the _blissful _sound of shattering glass could be heard just outside. It took every ounce of self-restraint in my being to ignore it and continue reading.

* * *

**Chapters will be short since there is no actual plot. I just see random skits and such in this series. Hooray for not making sense! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this random stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

"Kid, wake up... " I could faintly make out Liz's voice calling for me, what happened to me? I tried opening my eyes, finding that the lights were blinding me. I had to shield them from burning my retinas.

"Liz... What time is it?" I can't seem to recall anything from the day aside from sitting back down and trying to ignore the commotion across the street.

"It's almost 8 in the morning... When me and Patty got home, we found you asleep on the couch." My eyes widened at her input, had I really fallen asleep for that long?

"Great... Let's get ready quickly, I don't want to be late for school." With that said, I left Liz on her own to rush to my room and put on some fresh new clothing. I shivered at the thought that I had slept in my clothes. But now was not the time for me to stress about that, I cannot miss getting to the academy at exactly 8!

I had to quickly brush my teeth, splash some cool water on my face. I found it to be easier to skip brushing my hair in front of the mirror, if I did, I would see those... Lines and break down again, messy hair is a small price to pay for being on time. After rushing back to the door, I found Liz and Patty waiting on me.

"Open the doors, we'll have to take Beelzebub if we want to make it on time!" I could see Liz sighing as she threw open the doors, I summoned my skateboard and quickly hopped on from my sprint. Both my weapons took a grab of my hands and switched to weapon form, afterwards I took to the skies and sped up our travel to the academy.

"Kid... There's a crowd of students just outside the main entrance." I sighed mentally, it could only mean that Black*Star had challenged the new students.

"I need to stop that buffoon from sending students to the infirmary on the first day..." I can't believe that his ego is so big, that he can't stand having a new student taking attention away from himself, it's just ridiculous.

"Um Kid, I don't think Black*Star has anything to do with this." If I wasn't awake before, that comment would have woken me from an eternal slumber. I hovered down enough to be above the crowd to see what everyone was so interested in.

"Dammit Keith, meisters are useless without weapons, you guys depend on us!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"But weapons can't really defend themselves so well without a meister usin' 'em, therefore meisters are the better of the two!" Why were my new neighbors, specifically the window ditz, arguing over which of a partnership was better? A better question would be, how is that man a student? Only youths are supposed to attend classes, while older students help as staff. Honestly, with that messy mop of red on his head, I'd sooner see him being a janitor than student.

The two imbeciles kept attacking each other, none of them showing signs of fatigue or understanding. I could not stand it any longer, I had to intervene.

"Stop this nonsense, the both of you!" I ran in and stood between them, having both of them under my aim of Patty and Liz. "Meisters and Weapons depend on each other, both would be useless without the other." I exhaled deeply, turning my head slightly to check if each even got the gist of my words. The black haired one seemed to be nodding while the redhead was still clueless. "You two can't be fighting all the time or else your resonance will be awful and both of you would get killed as the end result. Do we understand?"

The black haired boy tucked his hands into his pockets and nodded. "Sorry Keith, then again, we do share a room, so it would be destructive if we argued about it more." At least this one seems civilized in a way. As for the other, his southern drawl makes me think otherwise.

"Fine, I can never stay mad at yew, lil' brother." Tragedy averted, time to get on with class. I released Liz and Patty to walk beside me as we entered the building, though I felt something tug both of my arms.

"We're sorry to pull you away from your groupies, but we need a tour or else we're never going to find our way out." Why... Why did it have to be me? As much as I wanted to avoid these two, I had no choice as a gentleman to show them around. Hopefully we can get this done quickly, judging by their asymmetrical hair and appearance, they are nothing but trouble.

It took every fiber of self control I had to prevent myself from sighing deeply before giving my answer. "Of course, but please, both of you stand beside Patty and Liz, don't want to get separated now, do we?" It was one reason, but mainly having a five person group, only way to preserve the symmetry would be to have myself in the middle and the newcomers on each end.

"Yeah how's 'bout no, just lead the way." The black haired one spoke, I honestly can't remember his name, nor do I care for it. His cocky smile and attitude so far just spits rudeness and vulgarity.

"Hey Kid, how's your morning today." Praise Father for giving me this miracle! Maka and Soul could not have found a better time to have greet me this morning.

"Oh, it's seems fine. I just met these two new students." I diverted attention back to the two brothers, I hate to drop these two on Soul and Maka, but I think a good Maka Chop or two will help straighten them out.

"Mah name's Keith." The redhead butted in, and I mean that quite literally, he put himself between me and the ash blonde. I never noticed before, and regretted ever noticing, but the man's face was littered with scars. I would have accepted it if he only had the two crossing the bridge of his nose, but to my unfortunate fate, his lip had a small spit, while two more scars ran a bit up his left chin and stopping just under the cheekbone. As if his messy mop of hair wasn't already doing a number on my sanity.

"And I'm his younger, and more intelligent brother Roy." Younger, yes. Intelligent, very doubtful seeing as just yesterday he hypothesized what would happen kicking someone performing a handstand. I think I actually lost some brain cells discussing that in my head...

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Maka, and this is my Weapon partner, Soul." I watched as they both shook each other's hands.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Maka, but we need to go to class." I turned my body around, suddenly noticing that my weapons were currently MIA. Did they just leave without me!?

"'Ey, what 'bout our tour?" I heard the redhead question me, though the way he sounded, it was as if he was hurt by my leave. Great, I can't believe I'm starting to feel bad for my jerk behavior now. Wait, is that why Liz was gone as well as Patty? Did they pick up on my behavior and now making me pay for it?

"Oh, sorry, I completely forget, come, but as I said before, please stay on either side of me." If I can't have my weapons to preserve the symmetry, these two will have to do.

"Alright fine, but maybe if you held my hand." The black haired one grinned widely, at first I didn't pick up on it, but then it hit me when the older brother scolded him.

"Can't yew go a minute without hittin' on a guy?" I watched Roy sigh deeply and taking position next to me.

"Sorry, I just like seein' their reactions when I do, y'know I'm not gonna act on it." I felt a bit of embarrassment fill me, the first guy to ever hit on me. Wow, I honestly never thought this would happen. Again, now I'm feeling a sudden nostalgia when I now for a fact nothing close to this has happened. I rubbed my temples and began to lead the way, hoping they were following. Today is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3: Damn Stairs

Today wasn't all that bad. Is what I want to say, but in all honesty, it couldn't have been worse. All thanks to the two morons that clung onto me due to a few acts of kindness. I will not even begin to describe in great detail all their antics, but in a nutshell.

"Keith, let go... I don't think crushing my spinal chord is going to make me change faster." It was one of those moments that you do want to watch, but after making the mistake of sneaking a peek you can't turn away. The redhead was giving his younger brother a bear hug for the past five minutes hoping to help the black haired boy transform into his weapon form.

"Well how else are ya gunna transform into a badass weapon!?" At least now everyone can see why I was reluctant to be around them. For some apparent reason, these two managed to get into the EAT class despite the weapon never shifting into his weapon form. So the only other way they managed into this class would have been to get great entrance scores.

"Dammit, I said stop crushing my lungs!" Roy's elbow was shoved into the redhead's gut, causing the release of the younger brother and for the older to double over in pain. Obviously the Meister was not the source of the brains, and yet I'm still skeptical that the younger was able to score high enough to ignore the other's bad score.

Stein was watching the both of them very curiously. Either curiously or he is refraining himself from cutting up both of them and labeling jars for the limbs.

"I've seen enough, see me after class and we'll see if you can handle your problem." I could just imagine what would happen if they still didn't manage a transformation. Strange, I've never thought this violently before today.

The brothers both sighed deeply and returned back to their seats, luckily the only available places were far from my position. I think my luck is finally going to go in my favor. The rest of class seemed to be average, aside from a pop quiz which I felt bad for a moment that even our new students needed to take. It didn't surprised me that all the questions were on battlefield tactics. Even the occasional math question to throw us off, just a usual Stein quiz. And to my surprise the first one finished was not Oxford or Maka, it was that black haired boy.

"Hey Screwhead! I finished, what now?" Of course it wasn't ignored so easily. In fact, our bald genius began to call out the poor guy. Wait, why am I being sympathetic with him?

"Forgive me for asking, but did you actually put effort into this quiz, or did you just answer C for everything?" The black haired boy leaned back in his chair and kicked up his feet, looking incredibly disrespectful.

"Pretty sure I got a near perfect score." At this moment, everyone was curious if he was blowing hot air or truthful. I think even Stein was concerned about it.

"To answer your earlier question, Mr. Smith, bring your test down and I'll grade it, but because of the attention you just drawn to yourself, read the score after you get it back." What is with today and all the drama? I swear, it's like someone is watching these events and purposely trying to pull the rug from under our feet.

Just as I expected, the black haired boy leaped down from his chair and gave the professor his paper. He tucked his hands into pockets and sighed. Tapping his foot impatiently as Stein scanned through the paper. After the grueling suspense was built up, I couldn't help but notice that Keith was grinning as he watched his brother take the paper.

I couldn't tell whether if the black haired weapon needed to clear his throat or nervous to say the score. "I got a 93. I missed all the random questions that needed Math."

That is incredibly strange, he got the math wrong yet was able to pass all the tactic questions? I looked over at Ox to find that he was just as concerned about it as I was. Putting my attention back at the younger brother, I watched him shrug his shoulders and take his seat. His little scene quickly forgotten. I felt something poke my shoulder and turned to see Soul whispering to me.

"That guy is a bit of a sight to see... What's he like?" I wondered for a moment, I couldn't find a complete way to summarize him.

"Hard to say, he's a bit rebellious while also being intelligent, but he's too carefree I guess to show off his intellect." Soul took a moment to look over at the two and noticed how he was now taking a bit of a nap. "Oh yeah, turns out that they're my new neighbors." I added, seeing as Soul was interested in them.

"Wow, what's that been like?" And so I explained meeting Paul and how the redhead was kicked out the window in such a ridiculous way. Even explaining that they were fighting this morning over the argument of Meisters and Weapons. I could see a large drop of sweat forming on Soul's head, finding their antics to be a bit strange. "Well, maybe they have a reason to be... Weird."

I scoffed at his response, no one can be that stupid to deliberately argue and cause damage. "I doubt it."

"It might be like how Black*Star wants attention." Soul attempted to reason with me. Wait, Father damn it, I'm being a jerk again, aren't I? That's why he trying to change my mind.

"But they don't seem to care for the attention they're getting." I countered, which I wish I didn't. Now I was hooked on why they act the way they do. Strange how the human brain works, first you can hate a person and the next you wonder about their life. Eventually our conversation was cut off by Stein's scalpel, signaling for us to focus on the quiz and forget about small talk.

After all that, I was glad that the rest of my classes were not with the Smith brothers, it gave me time to relax and fall back into routine again. By the end of the day, I didn't have to deal with any other abnormalities. I was grateful for that, least now I can go back home and enjoy that next chapter.

"Hey Kid... Do you hear that?" Liz asked as we took the last step of the stairs in front of the academy. I turned to hear and listened in for anything strange. I could hear a faint yelling, along with muffled blows. And it seems to get louder every passing minute.

"Hehehe, that man is falling~!" The color in Liz's face faded as she looked over to what had gotten Patty's attention. Before I could realize what was happening, I was forced down to the floor by a hard object.

"Kid! Are you ok!?" I could just barely make out Liz's concerned voice from beneath whoever had fallen on me. After much difficulty, I could hear more footsteps, suddenly the weight was lifted off of my and I could feel people on both of my shoulders helping me to my feet.

"Ey, I'm really sorry 'bout that man, I kinda lost my balance and was tumblin' down the stairs..." I recognized the southern drawl immediately, and yet I had expected it.

"I'll be fine..." I managed to breathe out, but all of a sudden was lifted up off my feet. "Hey! Put me down!" I protested, but to my dismay, the redheaded man, yet somehow student, was giving me a piggyback ride.

"It's the least we can do for Keith crashing into you, after all, he didn't do it on purpose." I heard his younger brother explain. What kind of person falls down the whole flight of stairs leading up the DWMA as an accident? "Keith is disaster prone, if you put him in a empty room, he's going to come out of it with some scars somehow."

How did he know what I was thinking? Actually, given that I was protesting might have made me seem skeptical, I must be over analyzing things too much. I exhaled deeply and had to sit back while I was being carried home. Though I knew that they were my neighbors, they however didn't know that detail and needed my weapons to lead the way.


End file.
